


What should have happened at the Yule Ball

by MadameReveuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione shows Ron the door, Hermione/her self-worth, Oneshot, Ron Bashing, a lesson in feminism, no Hermione/Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameReveuse/pseuds/MadameReveuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets angry when he sees that Hermione is going out with Viktor Krum. But this time around, Hermione refuses to let Ron's attitude bring her down. After all she doesn't live for him, right? Things unfurl a bit differently than in the canon, changing their entire relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have happened at the Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I came up with, because I kind of really don't like Ron's character anymore...I think Hermione deserves someone better. The ending needs work, though.   
> Inspired by Emma Watson's speech on feminism. I bet Hermione would be into it. I asked myself how she would react if she learned about feminism, and yeah. I think her first realization would be that she has to get rid of Ron. Seriously, all that guy needs is a wizard fedora and the term "friendzone" in his mental dictionary. M'ione.

“Hermione, you’re fraternizing with the enemy!”  
As he heard Ron pretty much shout that into Hermione’s face, and listened on as he accused her of helping Viktor Krum with the second task and not supporting him, Harry, in the tournament as she should, he was prepared for Hermione straight out exploding like a blast-ended Skrewt. However, he was caught by surprise as Hermione merely uttered a long-suffering sigh.  
“Ronald” she said. “This is not about Harry, and we both know it.”  
“What?” Ron asked, just as surprised as Harry was.  
“It’s not even really about Viktor. It’s about you, Ronald Weasley, and only you, as always. It’s about how you never even thought of asking me to go to the ball with you until there was literally nobody else left to ask, how you get to fawn over Fleur Delacour, but when there’s suddenly someone who wants to go out with me, you get to be angry. Because I have to be available should the great Ronald Weasley want to go out with me. Is it not so, Ron?”  
“N-no…” Ron spluttered. “N-not like that at all…I never said…”  
“That’s right, you never said that. You never needed to. Because you took it for granted, right? You took me for granted.”  
Harry couldn’t help but think that Hermione had a point.  
She sighed again and, instead of stomping away in anger, she suddenly sat down between them. “Listen, boys. Have you ever heard of feminism?”  
“Feminism?” Ron asked. “Is this one of your SPEW things?”  
“This time she might be on to something, Ron” Harry muttered, beckoning Ron to be quiet and listen.  
“Feminism is a pretty big deal in the Muggle world” Hermione lectured. “It is a movement mainly about Muggle women and them getting rights equal to men. One of the goals of feminism is to get rid of the way people like you, Ron, think.”  
“What? Some Muggle women want to tell me what to think?!”  
“No, Ron, they want to teach you and people like you to be more respectful towards other people, especially girls and women. This includes you sitting your bum down and understanding that even though we have been very good friends for a while and you might or might not have a crush on me, I don’t owe you anything. I especially don’t owe you sitting around and waiting patiently for you to make up your mind and ask me out. Should I have turned Viktor down? What should I have told him? Oh, you’re right, Viktor, I don’t have a date yet. But I must say no to you because my friend, Ron Weasley, is maybe going to ask me out, depending on whether he finds someone better or not. So, I have to be prepared, because I’m nice and loyal and have only my friend Ron’s best interest in mind. He probably would have believed I was insane.”  
“Well, you don’t need him!” Ron burst out, his face by now brick red, his ears glowing in a glorious shade of…yes, Harry thought, almost maroon.  
“Do you want to know” Hermione asked, her voice dangerously low, “what sets Viktor apart from you?”  
“He’s a famous Quidditch player” Ron said disgruntledly.   
“What? No. I mean, yes he is, but you should know me better than to care about that. What I wanted to say is, Viktor actually cares about me, and despite being a famous Quidditch player, he is not too proud to admit his feelings. Viktor genuinely wants to spend time with me, and he didn’t take me going to the ball with him for granted, as actually he did ask me! And he did not start out with “Hermione, you’re a girl”! Surprise, Ronald, there are actually boys out there who have noticed! And he can dance! So you know what’s going to happen now? I’m going to go back to him now and enjoy my evening, as I am supposed to. I absolutely refuse to run into the dorm and cry because you decided to ruin everything with your insensitive remarks – again. And if it later turns out that Viktor wants to be my boyfriend, and I want him to, then my boyfriend he will be, and I refuse to be guilt-tripped by you into staying free for you. Because you know what, Ron, there is actually not much you can give me.”  
And with that she, very calmly, walked away to where Krum was waiting for her with butterbeers. “We can of course stay friends, Ron” she threw over her shoulder before going to him.

And that was all that ever became of Ron and Hermione’s relationship. Hermione’s relationship with Viktor Krum lasted for about a year, then they parted on good terms because even with brooms, the distance was a bit too much. In her sixth year, Hermione met a nice, smart, sensitive young man from Ravenclaw, who was actually in for considering the S.P.E.W. movement and loved the library as much as she did. In her seventh year, she still went off with Harry and Ron to find Horcruxes and save the world from Voldemort, and even though her boyfriend couldn’t come with, he had no qualms about letting Hermione go off with her male best friends.  
Because that’s what the three of them were, friends. And never anything but. Harry thought it was for the best. What Ron thought I can honestly not imagine, and frankly I don’t care to.


End file.
